SOME
by bbycygurl
Summary: [ CHANBAEK / BAEKYEOL / ONESHOT] Chanyeol dan Baekhyun adalah dua insan yang tak terpisahkan yang berdiri di garis pertemanan. Hingga akhirnya sesuatu yang tak diinginkan datang mengganggu garis itu. Apakah mereka menyerah untuk tetap berdiri di sana? Fluff, romance , slight angst(maybe)


**SOME**

 **By : bbycygurl**

 **Author Note : Senangnya untuk ff pertamaku dapet respon yang positif dan membuat aku menulis ff ini. Untuk ff kali ini, aku terinspirasi dari lagu SOME - Soyou ft Junggigo . And special thanks to** **chanxbaek61 , usane-san , batagor , Lady Azhura , kafthya , karena udah membuatku semangat nulis ini. Love from Chanbaek Shipper! Enjoy**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Welcome back to Bae'Hyun channel_! " Baekhyun tersenyum ke arah kamera yang telah diatur untuk dapat merekam dengan _angle_ yang baik.

" Untuk video kali ini, aku akan melakukan _reaction and review_ untuk lagu yang sedang _hits_ dan keluar beberapa saat yang lalu. Yaitu EXO – TEMPO ! Tapi hari ini aku tidak sendirian, aku ditemani oleh raksasa bertelinga besar "

" Yak, Byun Baekhyun! Jangan buat mereka takut menonton video ini! " suara bass tiba-tiba terdengar dan terekam dalam video. Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari lensa kamera ke arah pintu kamarnya, dimana Chanyeol menyilangkan tangannya di dada sembari bersender di pintu masuk kamar Baekhyun. Baekhyun terkekeh melihat tingkah Chanyeol dan melambaikan tangannya untuk menyuruh Chanyeol masuk ke dalam sorotan kameranya. Chanyeol pun datang menghampiri Baekhyun dan duduk disebelahnya ,

" Hi, Aku Chanyeol " Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya ke arah kamera sembari merangkul pundak Baekhyun untuk mendekat ke arahnya.

" Cepat minta maaf kepada mereka , aku tidak seburuk yang kamu katakan sebelumnya."

Baekhyun yang kaget akan tindakan Chanyeol segera mendorong dada Chanyeol untuk terlepas dari rangkulannya.

" Biarkan mereka yang menilai sendiri. _Anyways!_ Bagaimana kalau langsung kita mulai saja? " Baekhyun menyibukan dirinya untuk menyiapkan video, dia menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan untuk meredam detakan jantungnya yang menggila akibat tindakan kecil Chanyeol tadi. Baekhyun pun memasang earphone di telinga kanannya dan menyerahkan sepasang lagi untuk dipakai Chanyeol.

.

.

" Terima kasih udah mau ikut dalam videoku. " ucap Baekhyun sembari membereskan peralatan rekamannya.

" Thank me with lunch?"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun adalah teman sejak tahun awal masuk kuliah, sekarang mereka sudah memasuki akhir tahun perkuliahan mereka. Mereka selalu bersama hingga orang akan heran kalau Baekhyun atau Chanyeol sedang berkeliaran sendirian di kampus. Tapi, sedekat apapun mereka, mereka hanya berada di garis pertemanan. Atau lebih ? mungkin sebatas garis persahabatan.

" Kamu seharusnya sudah terbiasa akan hal ini, Park Chanyeol. Aku sudah sering memintamu ikut dalam videoku tapi kau tidak minta apa-apa sebelumnya."

" Kalau begitu lunch hingga minggu depan? " Baekhyun hanya menghiraukan ucapan Chanyeol dan sibuk mengedit video barunya di meja belajarnya.

" Byun Baekhyun, jangan hiraukan aku. "

"…"

" Byun Baekhyunn, jawab aku. " Chanyeol merengek dengan nada beratnya yang justru membuat Baekhyun terkekeh namun masih tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Perlahan Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun yang sedang duduk di kursi beroda miliknya, dia berniat untuk menggelitiki Baekhyun agar berhenti mengacuhkannya. Namun ketika ia mulai membungkukan badannya agar setara dengan Baekhyun yang sedang duduk, kursi Baekhyun berputar berbalik ke arahnya menyebabkan wajah mereka sangat dekat hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan. Mata Baekhyun melebar namun tubuhnya membeku kaku, sedangkan Chanyeol awalnya ikut terkejut namun pandangan matanya justru tenggelam dalam iris mata Baekhyun. Tangan Chanyeol memegang kedua gagang kursi Baekhyun dan matanya tetap menatap mata Baekhyun dengan ekspresi yang tidak dapat dibaca.

Entah apa yang merasuki pikiran Baekhyun sehingga ia mulai memiringkan wajahnya dan mendekatkannya dengan wajah Chanyeol. Dipikirannya hanya ada keinginan merasakan bibir Chanyeol yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi sebagian alasannya tidak dapat tidur dengan tenang. Bibir penuh dan _plump_ milik Chanyeol, apakah semanis strawberry kesukaan Baekhyun?

Ketika Baekhyun mulai menutup matanya untuk memberanikan diri untuk mencium Chanyeol, Baekhyun merasakan keberadaan orang di hadapannya menghilang dengan cepat. Baekhyun kembali mengumpulkan segala akal sehatnya kembali, dan melihat Chanyeol pergi meninggalkan kamarnya. Dan suara pintu tertutup menandakan sahabatnya pergi juga meninggalkan rumahnya.

' _Bodoh, Bodoh. Kau kehilangan sahabatmu dan itu karena obsesi gilamu, Byun Baekhyun._ '

Baekhyun tidak kuasa menahan air matanya dan menjatuhkan dirinya menghadap kasur. Baekhyun menangis sepanjang hari dengan handphone yang terus menunjukan layar hitam tanda tak ada yang menghubunginya.

.

.

.

" Baekhyun, tumben kamu sendirian? Dimana Chanyeol? " Xiumin , teman sejurusan Baekhyun, datang menghampiri Baekhyun yang sedang menuju ruang kelas kuliahnya.

"…"

" Kalian berantem? Biasanya selalu bermesraan hingga yang berpacaran saja kalah dengan kalian yang hanya berteman. Datang dengan saling merangkul, dan—Byun Baekhyun kau mau kemana?! " Baekhyun tiba-tiba berbalik berlawanan ke arah ruang kelasnya dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan Xiumin yang hanya menatap temannya bingung.

" Ingat kelas dimulai 15 menit lagi! Kau sebaiknya datang sebelum professor mencoret namamu!"

.

.

 _Sometimes, I got annoyed without even knowing_

 _but my feelings for you haven't changed_

Baekhyun menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin kamar mandi dan menghela nafas. Dirinya mengingat apa yang sering terjadi akhir-akhir ini, dimana ia dan Chanyeol sering melakukan banyak hal seperti sedang berpacaran. Makan di luar bersama, menonton bersama, bergandengan tangan, berpelukan di sofa sambil menonton Disney, dan hal lainnya yang akhir-akhir ini membuat Baekhyun merasakan getaran aneh namun menyenangkan di hatinya. Apa hanya dia saja yang merasakan hal ini?

 _It feels like you're mine but not_

 _It feels like I'm yours but not_

 _What are we?_

 _It feels like we're lovers but not_

 _These days, I hate hearing that I'm just like a friend_

' Teman ' kata yang seharusnya Baekhyun terima mulai membuat hatinya sakit. Terlebih setelah kejadian kemarin. Apa salah kalau dia berharap lebih dari itu?

.

.

.

Baekhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasurnya dan menatap kosong ke layer handphonenya yang hanya membalasnya diam. Hari ini hari yang berat bagi Baekhyun, Chanyeol sangat terlihat jelas menghindarinya. Baekhyun mungkin hanya sempat melihatnya sepersekian detik karena raksasa bodoh itu langsung pergi hilang dari pandangan Baekhyun.

Ting

Handphone Baekhyun bergetar, dengan jantung berdetak dan dengan penuh ekspektasi, Baekhyun pun segera mengecek notifikasi handphone-nya.

' _Ternyata komentar video kemarin_ ' , Baekhyun pun membuka video yang kemarin sudah di upload untuk membaca komentar yang dikirimkan.

 _AAAA, mereka berdua lucu sekali! Aku senang sekali kalau mereka telah membuat video bersama, aku jadi lebih fokus terhadap tingkah mereka daripada apa yang mereka katakan xD_

 _CHANBAEK IS SAILINGG!_

 _Katakan yang sejujurnya, Baekhyun! Friend or BOYFriend ?!_

 _APA KALIAN LIHAT BAGAIMANA MEREKA SALING MENATAP?! 1000000% MEREKA SALING JATUH CINTA_

Baekhyun hanya terkekeh pelan melihat komentar di video terbarunya, apakah sejelas itu tingkahnya kepada Chanyeol? Apa Chanyeol masih ingin berteman dengannya? Apa Chanyeol tidak merasakan setitik perasaan yang sama seperti yang dirasakan Baekhyun kepadanya? Mungkin dirinya telah membuat Chanyeol tidak nyaman atas tindakannya kemarin. Setetes air mata meluncur dari mata Baekhyun sebelum diikuti dengan banyak tetesan lainnya dan suara tersedu-sedu.

' _Aku bisa mati karena menyukainya_ '

.

.

.

 **17.00** Ting, 1 pesan baru

 **17.05** Ting , 2 pesan baru

 **19.00** Ting , 3 pesan baru

.

.

.

" Ah, aku tertidur. Jam berapa ini ?" Baekhyun mengusap pelan matanya yang terasa sakit karena menangis dua hari ini, mungkin matanya sudah membengkak. Baekhyun meraba – raba di sekitarnya untuk meraih handphone nya dan melihat jam yang tertera di layar dengan mata yang menyipit.

19.15 , ' Sudah berapa lama aku tertidur ' Alis Baekhyun menyatu bingung setelah melihat ada notifikasi pesan di handphonenya.

3 pesan baru , Giant Yoda

Baekhyun langsung terduduk kaget, dan segera membuka aplikasi pesan untuk membacanya. Jantungnya berdebar tak karuan hingga terdengar di telinga Baekhyun.

 _ **[17.00 Giant Yoda]** Hallo, Baekhyun. Maaf baru menghubungimu. Mau makan malam bersama? Di restoran ramen kesukaanmu, mungkin? _

_**[17.05 Giant Yoda]** Jam 6 nanti, bagaimana? Aku akan mentraktirmu, tenang saja _

_**[19.00 Giant Yoda]** Aku akan tetap disini hingga kau datang_

Baekhyun melongo membaca pesan Chanyeol, matanya melirik ke arah jam di handphone nya kembali , 19.20 .

Dengan tergesa-gesa dia berjalan menuju cermin di kamarnya, rasanya ia ingin mati saja dengan penampilannya saat ini. Matanya masih membengkak karena menangis dan rambutnya mencuat kemana-mana. Sambil merengek, Baekhyun berlari ke kamar mandi dan segera mempersiapkan diri apa adanya, tidak mau membuat Chanyeol menunggu lebih lama. Walaupun mungkin Chanyeol sudah sering melihat muka bantalnya , tapi untuk saat seperti ini, Baekhyun tidak ingin menunjukkan wajah terburuknya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mendesah pelan mengingat penampilannya. Dia menggunakan jeans hitam dengan hoodie berwarna soft pink, matanya masih sangat terlihat sembab hingga Baekhyun rasanya ingin tidak masuk ke restoran dimana ia yakin Chanyeol sudah menunggu di dalam. Baekhyun memakai tudung hoodienya, berharap hal itu dapat menyamarkan matanya, dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam restoran.

"M-maaf membuatmu menunggu lama." Ucap Baekhyun pelan sembari duduk di hadapan Chanyeol. Jantungnya terus berdebar tak karuan dan semakin berdebar setelah melihat penampilan Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang biasanya hanya memakai hoodie hitamnya dengan rambut yang dibiarkan apa adanya, saat ini memakai turtle neck berwarna putih dengan jeans jacket , ditambah rambutnya yang di style up menunjukan jidatnya yang membuatnya semakin tampan. Baekhyun menarik tudung hoodienya karena malu atas penampilannya.

" Hey, aku tidak bisa melihat wajahmu. "

" Ayo, makan! Aku sudah sangat lapar. Apa kamu sudah pesan punyaku?"

"…" Baekhyun akhirnya mendongkak untuk menatap Chanyeol karena lelaki itu hanya diam saja.

" Kamu menangis? Matamu—"

" Iya, aku tahu. Jangan dilihat, aku sedang jelek." Baekhyun menutup matanya dengan tangannya dengan tanpa sadar cemberut karena kesal akan penampilannya.

" Kau tahu, kau selalu mempesona, Baekhyun. Tatap aku." Chanyeol menggenggam pergelangan tangan Baekhyun untuk menurunkannya dari wajahnya , Baekhyun pun perlahan menatap wajah Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersentak ketika tangan Chanyeol beralih dari memegang pergelangannya menuju jarinya. Jempol Chanyeol mengusap perlahan jari tangannya di atas meja.

" Maaf, karena aku bodoh. Kau tau kemarin bukan maksudku ingin menciummu, aku tau sahabat tidak melakukan itu."

" Apa?! Kau-? "

" Iya, Baekhyun. Maafkan aku, aku kemarin langsung pergi meninggalkanmu karena aku takut kau akan membenciku karena menyukaimu. Aku tau kau hanya menganggapku teman. " Chanyeol berkata seperti kalimat itu sudah dia hapal di luar kepalanya, hingga Baekhyun tidak bisa menghentikannya.

" Tidak-. Aku tidak—"

" Aku tau kau mungkin tidak mau mendengar ini, Byun Baekhyun. Tapi aku harus mengatakannya karena hatiku memintanya. Aku menyukaimu, Baekhyun. Tidak hanya itu, aku menyayangimu. Maukah kamu menjadi pacarku?"

" Tidak! Maksudku, ya!" Hati dan pikiran Baekhyun berkecamuk karena pernyataan yang diucapkan Chanyeol seperti dalam satu tarikan nafas. Hatinya seperti dipenuhi bunga-bunga yang bermekaran setelah musim dingin. Kupu-kupu berterbangan di perutnya setelah mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol menyukainya juga.

" Ah-, aku tidak seharusnya mengatakan ini sebelum kita makan. Kau pasti ingin pergi kan?" Telinga besar Chanyeol entah kenapa dengan bodohnya hanya mendengar 'tidak' dari mulut Baekhyun.

" Park Chanyeol! Dengarkan aku dulu! " Baekhyun sedikit berteriak untuk membuat Chanyeol memperhatikan dirinya. Wajahnya tiba-tiba memanas dan jantungnya berdebar gila atas kata-kata yang ia sedang rangkai dalam otaknya untuk dia keluarkan. Baekhyun menatap tepat di bola mata Chanyeol yang menyiratkan bingung, kaget, dan sedih secara bersamaan.

" Pertama, aku tidak membencimu dan sedang tidak ingin pergi dari tempat ini sebelum kamu mengeluarkan uang untuk semua yang aku makan nanti. Kedua, aku menyukaimu juga Yoda Bodoh! Sstttt! " Baekhyun menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Chanyeol yang seperti sudah siap mengeluarkan kata-kata.

" Ketiga, jangan memotong pembicaraanku dan dengarkan aku, Bodoh! Kalau kamu mengoceh dan berpikiran aneh-aneh tanpa mendengarkanku dulu, aku akan membungkam bibirmu dengan bibirku! " Seakan baru tersadar atas apa yang diucapkannya, wajah Baekhyun semakin memerah malu dan ia menutup wajahnya dengan tudung hoodienya segera. Suhu disekitarnya seakan naik setelah pernyataannya tadi.

" Woah, pacarku agresif juga." Bisik Chanyeol sembari mendekatkan badannya ke arah Baekhyun di hadapannya agar terdengar.

" Kau berhutang mentraktirku makan selama seminggu! "

" Ajakan kencan yang bagus, ingin terus bersamaku selama seminggu, huh?"

" Tambahkan misi _daily kiss._ "

" Woah, pacarku tau apa yang aku inginkan. Tidak ada batasan jumlah kan?" Chanyeol terkekeh gemas melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang masih menyembunyikan wajahnya dan menggeleng pelan.

" Huaah! Mari kita segera makan, karena aku ingin mengantongi Byun Baekhyun di kantong jaketku dan menghujani wajahnya ciuman karena dia sangat imut malam ini."

.

.

.

" _Welcome back to Bae'Hyun channel_! " Baekhyun tersenyum riang ke arah kamera yang sedang merekamnya.

" Untuk video kali ini, aku dan Park Chanyeol bodoh ini akan melakukan wishper challenge."

" Aku memaafkanmu hanya karena kau berpakaian dengan manis hari ini, ok ?" Chanyeol merangkul Baekhyun dan mencubit gemas pipinya dengan tangannya yang lain.

.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang duduk santai di kasur milik Baekhyun, dengan Chanyeol yang duduk bersandar di kepala kasur dan Baekhyun duduk diantara kedua kaki Chanyeol dengan bersender di dada bidang Chanyeol. Mereka sedang membaca komentar yang dikirimkan oleh penonton video Baekhyun melalui laptop yang sedang Baekhyun pangku.

" Kau kenal dengan OhSehunlovesBH ini? " Chanyeol tiba-tiba menunjuk salah satu komentar yang menghentikan pergerakan Baekhyun meng _scroll_ ke komentar lain.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan membaca komentar yang Chanyeol maksud.

" Yak! Dia berusaha merebutmu, dan mengatakan aku tidak pantas bersamamu karena aku terlihat seperti raksasa yang ingin menyakitimu. Beraninya dia mengatakan itu! Baekhyun kau harus menjauhi segala yang bernama Oh Sehun di planet ini."

" Tapi kau memang pernah menyakitiku, kan? " Baekhyun menaruh laptopnya di sisi kasur dan menggeser badannya untuk menyamping agar bisa melihat Chanyeol dengan lebih baik. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun horror, sembari otaknya mengingat-ingat kapan ia menyakiti Baekhyun.

" Ketika kubilang aku akan memasukan'nya' tanpa ingin menyakitimu, kamu bilang langsung masukan saja. "

" B-bukan itu, dasar mesum! "

" Lalu? "

" Karena kamu pergi ketika aku ingin menciummu di hari kita membuat video reaction EXO – TEMPO , dan menghindariku seharian di kampus. "

Mata Chanyeol bertambah lebar dari yang biasanya dan mulutnya terbuka bingung.

" Tunggu, jadi saat itu juga kau ingin menciumku? Oke, aku mulai menyesal. Maafkan aku. Mari kita reka ulang kejadiannya agar kamu menghapus ingatan menyakitkan itu. " Chanyeol ingin menggerakan badannya dan ingin mengambil posisi reka ulang, namun jari lentik yang menahan bahunya dan bibir mungil yang menempel di bibirnya menghentikan pergerakannya.

" jangan berhenti mencintaiku, maka aku akan memaafkanmu. "

" I love you, Baekhyun. Always. Bunuh aku ketika aku tidak mencintaimu, dan bunuh aku juga ketika kamu tidak mencintaiku lagi. Karena aku akan mati tanpa cintamu, dan cintamu pantas mendapat yang terbaik. "

" Akan aku ingat dan lakukan , jadi jangan banyak berkata manis. " ucap Baekhyun sebelum bibir tebal Chanyeol mulai bertemu dengan bibir Baekhyun kembali, dan terus berlanjut hingga saat yang tak dapat ditentukan.

[THE END]


End file.
